


This Thing Between Us...

by LunaAndLeela



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AI, Break Up, Crushes, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Field Trip, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memes, Nonsense, Oblivious, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Snippets, Superheroes, THEY'RE KINDA OUT OF ORDER, Tags Are Hard, Teen Crush, They're all connected, Wakanda, Winky faces, injuries, wow memes is a tag mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAndLeela/pseuds/LunaAndLeela
Summary: ...is chemistry, electricity, or just plain science.A collection of small, intertwined one-shots around Shuri and Peter (and maybe some other ships as well).





	1. Lightsabers (Fluff, Pre-relationship)

“A lightsaber?” Peter asked, glancing down at the cylinder in his hands. “Like, from a Toys-R-Us or something?” Shuri frowned at him.

“A toy one, you mean. This is completely real, turn it on.” He made to click the switch on the side, beam blazing out in a brilliant green.

“Wow, this is amazing! How did you make this? It’s so amazing!” Rambling on, he gave it a light swing, bringing it down on one of the chairs in the lab. It sliced straight through and he gulped. “Oh, oh no, Mr. Stark is going to kill me.”

The two were in one of the many conference rooms of the Avengers Compound, Shuri having come on a visit with her brother and Peter happening to be around the area (In reality, Tony had told him the princess was on her way, and he had dropped everything to go see her. Michelle was less than pleased at the sudden exit from the decathlon meeting).

“It’s just a chair, he can manage.” She winked at him. “Besides, that says more about his chairs than it does my saber. It’s turned to a safety mode, can’t slice through much. Cheap plastic seats are just fair game.” His cheeks heated up and he closed it, handing it back to her. She shook her head. “You don’t want it? I figured it would be a pretty cool thing to have, and I have plenty made lying around. I went through a bit of a Star Wars phase once.”

“Really? I can have it! You’re amazing, thank you!” He mentally berated himself for using amazing again, flashing her a wide grin.

“I’ll do you one better,” Shuri pulled out another vibranium cylinder, “We can have a battle.” They had pushed the giant table and chairs to the side, facing off against each other.

* * *

“Okay, so should we have some ground rules? Make sure we don’t accidentally break anything else, or Mr. Stark’s tables, or each other, which would be really bad, and should we wearing some sort of armor? These are lightsabers after all!” Shuri gave him a funny look, before drawing her own blade, a bright red.

“No rules, no mercy.” She smirked, swiping at him immediately. Peter flipped backwards, activating his own saber. “Yeah, spidey?”

“Alright, you’re on!” He ran forward, slashing at her as she blocked, the two flurrying around each other in sparks of colors, red and green meeting over and over. As she stabbed, he dodged, as he took the offensive, she resorted to the defensive, hitting a couple chairs along their way. Shuri took a swipe at his legs, and in return he hopped onto one of the chairs and springing up onto the ceiling, standing upside down as if on the floor.

“That’s cheating!” She remarked, staring up at him in shock. “Stupid spider… abilities…” He gave her a confident grin, widening with every word.

“Didn’t you say, no rules, no mercy?” She scoffed, leaping on the table to try and reach him. They continued on, sabers meeting over and over from the roof to floor. Shuri leaped for his shoulder, missing and effortlessly redirecting her strike to his knees. Peter narrowly managed to jump away, losing his stance on the ceiling and rolling onto the floor. She ran over quickly, kneeling over him with her saber pressed to his throat.

“Say uncle, then, spidey.” She grinned at him, face slightly flushed.

“I don’t lose, princess, but maybe this isn’t the b-best position to be in right now?” He gestured to her crouching over him and she blushed, right before he spun and kicked her legs out. She fell from over him, still distracted, and he jumped to his feet, driving her against the wall.

“So, I think you should be calling the truce.” Shuri considered their stance, him having her backed into a corner with no escape, and sighed.

“I think using your abilities is completely unfair, but, I yield.” Peter backed off her, grinning widely, before Shuri swiped him off his feet, smug. “You might’ve won, but I get the last laugh.” She glanced around at the amount of ruined furniture in the room, before pulling him up and fleeing from the mess.

* * *

 

“So what you’re telling me is that you had a genuine lightsaber battle, ruined a meeting room, and didn’t even bother to invite me?” Tony flicked his sunglasses on and gave Peter a look of disappointment, having walked into the room himself an hour after the departure of the Wakandian royalty. “Tell me you at least confessed to the girl.” Peter shook his head, embarrassed.

“I really tried, but she made me nervous and then we had a lightsaber battle with some she said she just had lying around and I was like ‘oh wow cool that’s so cool’ she’s so cool, Mr. Stark, how would I have even said anything?” Tony nodded, listening to his son’s word vomit as he picked up his phone and started dialing.

“Hi, Happy? Yeah, he didn’t do it. No, I didn’t- Listen, just- Okay, okay, talk to him yourself.”

“Happy?”

 _“We go through the trouble of making the King of Wakanda bring his sister and you didn’t even confess! What was the point, kid? What. Was. The. Point?”_ The two continued to berate and poke fun at Peter, who slowly grew more and more red.

* * *

 

“So you did confess, right?” Nakia asked Shuri, who was upgrading her lightsabers.

“I- well- no, I didn’t want to!” She insisted, turning away from her sister-in-law’s amused look. “He made me nervous! Sorry, I’m not you!”

“You made these things just for this boy, how could he not take that as a love confession in itself?” T’challa teased her from where he was walking in, kissing Nakia on the cheek. Shuri glared at him.

“Nakia, have you ever seen this video of Brother? I’m sure you would love to watch it.” He narrowed his eyes at her, scowling.

“I told you to delete it!”


	2. Long Distance (Fluff, established relationship)

The flight time from New York to Wakanda was roughly 16 and a half hours, with one stop, if you were flying on a regular plane. The quinjet cut the time by around 5 hours, leaving Peter with 11 and a half hours to consider whether or not he had lost his mind.

_“I think you would enjoy Wakanda, actually, but I do understand that it’s probably hard for you to come visit, with your school stuff.”_ Shuri spoke through a hologram, through a set of kimoyo beads she had given him a couple visits ago. _“And I come to New York often enough for the outreach program, so it’s not like I never get to see you.”_ She had said it was fine, but she seemed so sad, and Peter had really wanted to make her happy.

His mistake had been asking Tony for help, because he had a need to go insanely overboard, so he contacted T’challa and the outreach program, which is why Peter and his decathlon team were currently flying to Wakanda on a 5-day field trip. It had been called ‘an experience of a lifetime, gifted by Mr. Tony Stark to the outstanding achievers of tomorrow!’. Currently, he was lying on the floor of the quinjet, staring up at the ceiling while listening to Flash talk about the focus of his thoughts.

“-And we’ve all seen the news and all the interviews the royalty of Wakanda has done, when we meet them, we all know who’s gonna be charming his way right into the Wakandan royal family, via princess.” Flash smirked, before glancing back at Peter. “Oi, Parker, get up! Can’t have you disgracing us in front of them with your messed up bed-head. But that’s what you usually look like anyways.” Peter rolled his eyes, sitting up to go next to Ned and Michelle, who were debating about whether they’d get to take any vibranium home or not.

* * *

 

Shuri was panicking slightly. Only slightly, no matter what anyone else said. Her usually sweet, open, and always available-to-talk boyfriend had completely brushed her off in a call recently and hadn’t answered her when she called this morning. She knew he was hiding something, and it was clearly affecting her work. She had been working on an update to her gauntlets, and had ended up with a shattered window and a fried gauntlet, with no explanation whatsoever as to how it happened.

“Shuri, our guests are set to arrive in a couple minutes and you need to be changed and ready to greet them with the rest of us.” Okoye called, walking into her lab. “You have been ignoring my calls for around 20 minutes now and I do not appreciate it.”

“Guests?” Her head snapped up, desperately trying to remember who was supposed to be visiting.

“Yes, the ones from New York, courtesy of that Iron Man.” Shuri’s eyes narrowed, suspicious.

“I might just stay here, Okoye.”

* * *

 

Stepping off the plane into Wakanda was a surreal experience for everyone involved. For a second, Peter forgot why he had come and just took in the view of the palace, stepping back slightly in awe. King T’challa strode out the doors, Nakia and Okoye flanking him.

“Welcome to our country, young students, we are pleased to have you visiting us to see the gifts we have to offer the world, and many scientists, such as yourselves in the future…” T’challa began to drone, a pre-written speech. Peter craned his neck around him, looking for Shuri, not dissimilar from Flash’s own movements. They glared at each other for a second, before turning back to T’challa.

“If you would follow me, then I will show you around some of the labs.” Nakia smiled, gesturing them with her. Peter looked at her quizzically, almost as if asking where Shuri was, and she winked. The group was lead down a long, spiral staircase, to the main lab, where she was, still tinkering away at her gauntlets. “This is the head of technological advancements, Princess Shuri.” Shuri looked up, eyes immediately meeting Peter’s, grinning.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Prince-“ Flash started, half-bowing, before Shuri ran straight into Peter’s arms. He twirled her slightly before putting her down, the two sharing a small kiss.

“I knew something was strange about this visit! You came to visit! You came!” She cried out, hugging him again. “It’s so good to see you, love.”

“Yeah, you too. I missed you a lot.” Peter smiled slightly. “And how could I miss this opportunity to see my number one science bae?” She giggled at him, detaching herself and facing the others, avoiding Nakia’s slightly irritated, yet happy look.

“Uhm, so I’m Princess Shuri, very nice to meet you all. Did you have a good flight?” She asked innocently, ignoring the disgruntled look on Flash’s face and the jaw-drop from Ned.

“You know, when you said you had plans with your girlfriend that we all thought you made up, this is not what I expected,” MJ commented, crossing her arms and smirking. “Nice.” Peter blushed slightly, moving his arm around Shuri’s shoulder.

“Well, since our tech head is apparently too busy to talk about what she’s supposed to, I think I’ll just show you all to your rooms now. Peter, you’re welcome to come back here later, but I can’t leave you here and risk any funny business.” Nakia teased, laughing at their red faces. “Come along now.” The young couple reluctantly separated, Shuri standing and waving goodbye as the group walked off. Peter could practically feel the hot steam puffing out of Flash.

* * *

 

Once Nakia had shown them where the boys and girls were staying, and they had separated into their large, dorm-like rooms, Flash rounded on Peter with fury in his eyes.

“How could you not tell us you were dating the princess?! You completely embarrassed me in front of her.” He hissed.

“Uhm, I think you managed to do that without any of Peter’s help.” Ned quipped, laughing at the frustrated boy from his bed.

“Shut up, you!” Flash sneered, before turning back to Peter. “Parker, you are such dead meat-“

“Hi, what’s happening here?” Shuri spoke from the doorway, face twisted in anger. “Kind of seems like you’re harassing my boyfriend.” Peter turned to her and gave her a thumbs up, slightly rolling his eyes at Flash.

“It’s nothing, he’s always like this.”

“H-hey! No, Princess, I’m a sweet guy! Way better than this chump that you’re dating.” Shuri sighed, annoyed, and went to stand by Peter, ignoring Flash. “Anyway, Brother said I could steal you from here for a bit, I want to show you the giant panther statues and some other stuff, you’ll love it, please come?”

“Yeah, of course! Uh, bye Flash. Have fun here.” Ned tossed him a camera, gesturing for photos, and Shuri tugged him out of the room. Flash screeched and flopped on his bed, throwing a pillow in the direction of the retreating couple.

* * *

 

“So how are you liking Wakanda so far? I still can’t believe you’re here!” Shuri squealed, gathering herself. “I mean, wow.” Peter laughed at his hyper girlfriend, swinging his arm up and hugging her close. The two were sitting on a platform under the giant panther, watching the sunset from under a huge blanket.

“You’re adorable, you know that? I love this place, it’s gorgeous. Are these panther statues made of vibranium?” Shuri winked and put a finger to her lips.

“Trade secret.”

“That is completely unfair, I know loads of your so-called ‘trade secrets’, like how you make all the Black Panther prototypes pink first, or how you’re-“ Shuri slapped a hand over his mouth, but he fought out of her grip, “-super ticklish!” Wrapping his arms around her waist, Peter pulled her close and began to tickle her, Shuri desperately fighting to get away with a laugh. “I love being here with you, Shuri.”

“I love you too.” He blinked.

“What?” She froze, looking terrified.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM AWARE THAT A FIELD TRIP TO WAKANDA IS UNLIKELY, I SPENT TEN MINUTES AGONIZING OVER IT.


	3. At First Sight (Angst/Fluff, pre-relationship)

“Kid? Can you hear me? Blink or something, please. Pe- Kid!” Tony waved his hand frantically in front of Spider-man’s covered face, panic building. Peter shouldn’t have been here. There was always a new person with a grudge against Stark Industries, Iron Man, or both, and this person had been no different. A random man with a gun had shown up screaming at the old Avengers Tower, wailing about the damage caused by the Chitauri or something, Tony hadn’t bothered to listen. The invasion was years ago and he had done his best by the people of New York. Peter had been milling around the building asking about one of the new web-shooter combinations.

The issue hadn’t been the guy or whatever his problem had been. It had been the gun. It had obviously been made from the Chitauri tech, and Tony suspected that the dealer had been the Vulture, the guy Peter had taken down. He looked back to the kid in question. Spider-man was bleeding out badly, large gashes running through his chest. Tony felt dizzy just looking at him. Scooping him up in his arms, he took off towards the Avengers Compound, heart pounding in his ears.

“FRIDAY, how’s he looking?”

**_“Not good, sir. There are many instances of internal bleeding and a ruptured lung. Several broken bones and-“_ **

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” He took a shaky breath. “I need you to make a call.”

* * *

 

T’challa strode through the halls of the Avengers Compound with all the grace of a king, but his mind was ridden with worry at Iron Man’s call. He seemed breathless and desperate, speaking in a way he had never expected.

_“I can’t- can’t heal him, it’s j-just so bad, I need your tech and I’m sorry but I just- just don’t think anything will work here.”_

T’challa had immediately prepared a ride, not due to his worry about Tony Stark. But he knew the man, and this was not how he acted. Shuri bounced behind him slightly, holding what looked like a thin laptop. She wasn’t sure what was happening, just that her brother had ordered her on a plane and hadn’t said anything since, deep in thought. Tony almost ran towards them, eyes puffy.

“Oh, you’re here, thank god you’re here, he’s in- Please help.” Shuri gave him a look of sympathy, the man looking out of his mind with worry. He led them into the room, revealing Peter on a medical table, some of the smaller cuts already closing up. “His- He has enhanced healing abilities, which is why he’s still alive, but some of these wounds are just so- so bad.”

“Got it, don’t worry.” She shooed them to the side, opening up her laptop-looking device. It expanded out and Shuri placed it on another cot, she and T’challa moving Peter on it. Holograms popped up and she shifted through them, immediately getting to work on the boy. Tony let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

 

Peter was at least 95 percent convinced that he was actually dead. He knew the blast he took was seriously bad, considering it had hit him straight in the chest. But it was more of the angelic person tending to him that made him sure that being Spider-man had finally killed him. He hoped Mr. Stark had told Aunt May already.

“Are you finally awake?” The being spoke, and Peter blinked, other things coming into focus.

“Am I finally dead?” The figure let out an ungraceful snort, pushing some of his hair back.

“No, genius, you’re fine. A slight fever, but that might just be a side-effect of the medicine.”

“Can I just be dead instead? Way easier.” The girl- not angel, then, thank god he didn’t say that out loud- laughed again, closing what looked like a hologram.

“Unfortunately not, the man that is still breathing over my shoulder-“ Tony made an irritated noise and Peter turned his head towards him, waving, “-would not appreciate you being dead.”

“Peter! Kid! I’m so glad you’re awake. What were you thinking? When I say go, that means go! You could’ve died.” Tony lectured, looking tired and annoyed.

“It’s good to see you too, Mr. Stark.” Peter spoke, the look on Tony’s face softening. “Who is this?”

“This is Shuri, of Wakanda. She came to help treat you since it was… it was bad, kid.” Peter looked back at Shuri, eyes filled with awe.

“Thank you, so much, you’re so cool.” She shrunk into herself slightly, ears turning red, before smiling back at him.

“Of course, it’s just what I do. Nice to meet you, Peter Parker. Try not to die again.” He gave a small nod. “And it was a sweet, muttered sentiment, but I’m not actually an angel.” She gave him a cheeky wink, stepping out of the room. He stared after her, still slightly awe-struck.

“So, s-she’s… That’s Shuri? From Wakanda, that really cool high-tech country that just came out? That’s awesome, how do you know her?” Peter babbled at Tony, his face bright pink. “She seems so awesome, and smart, pretty, really pretty.” He muttered. Tony laughed at his intern’s attitude, looking out.

“Shuri’s actually the pr- You know what? I just happened to meet her once through the King, she’s a very skilled doctor and technician.” Tony grinned mischievously, “Maybe she could come around again sometime and you could ask her to lunch?” Peter whirled around, eyes wide.

“I don’t want to ask her out! What are you talking about? She’s pretty and all but I’m still totally not over, uh, Liz.”

“Uh, Liz? Forget her name for a second there, kid? I think that’s called moving on. I’ll see if she can come back sometime.” Peter blushed again, getting up to hug Tony. “I’m glad you’re okay, Peter.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

* * *

 

“So, is the boy okay?”

“Yes, there’s always a new broken white boy for me to fix, isn’t there?” Shuri flipped through scans on the holoscreen of her kimoyo beads.

“And what did you think of him? The Spider-Man?” T’challa asked, watching the scans fly by. “Hey, slow down, are you even looking at these?”

“Yes. He was cute- I mean, he seemed really strong- ah, no, I- He’s probably a good superhero. Sort of funny.” She stumbled over her words. T’challa laughed at her, ruffling her hair up.

“Want to come and visit here again? I know you’ve always wanted to come to New York. I’m hesitant about letting that boy near you again, now, seeing as you seem a bit infatuated.” He teased, watching her eyes narrow at him as her face got hot.

“You’re so dumb, enough about him. But New York does seem fun. Can we actually go into the city before going home, please, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did actually need to meet at one point, didn't they?


	4. The Break Up Part 1/2 (angst)

_“We haven’t talked in weeks, are you sure you don’t have any time? Please text back.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Shuri, I didn’t see this, I really need to work on some things for school that are due soon.”_

_“Hey, sorry I missed your call this morning, Shuri, I was up late fighting these robbers and a lot happened… Guess you’re probably sleeping now, or working, so I’ll just call you later.”_

_“I got a text from Ned saying you got really hurt, are you okay? Please call me back sometime.”_

_“Listen, I said I would call when I could, I know, but I had a test and I completely forgot.”_

_“We really need to talk, something bad happened and I need you, love.”_

_“I seriously just saw this, babe, are you okay? I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s fine now.”_

_“My entire arm is cut up and I can’t feel my face, this job blows sometimes. Call me back.”_

_“Call me back.”_

_“I’ll text me soon.”_

_“I love you!”_

_“You too!”_

_“Love you.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, you too.”_

_“See you.”_

_“Answer soon please, Peter.”_

_“Peter… please call soon.”_

_“We should talk soon, Peter.”_

_“I’m coming to New York tomorrow night, your time. Can we talk when I’m there?”_

Peter cursed to himself slightly, only getting to read the text a couple minutes before Shuri was supposed to get here. Jumping into his suit, he raced off towards the Avengers Compound. Upon arriving, he saw her talking to her brother with a vaguely irritated look on her face, waving her hands wildly. He waved at her from outside, walking up the stairs and inside. She immediately ran to his side, still glaring at her brother.

“It’s… really good to see you, Peter. I feel like we haven’t talked in forever. How’s your arm healing?” She spewed, hugging him. “Could we talk?”

“Of course, I’m missed you a lot as well, you know.” He went to kiss her and she stepped back slightly, looking guilty. Peter could see T’challa giving him a death glare, like claws digging into his skin. “Is… everything okay?” Shuri looked at the floor, seeming as if she might cry.

“W-we should break up.”

In that instant, everything stopped for Peter. He blinked at her, shoulders falling slightly.

“I- I don’t understand. Are you mad about something? Can’t we just work this out? Could your brother please stop looking at me like I’m about to jump you?” Shuri turned and glared at him again, her eyes watering.

“You’ve been blowing my calls off a lot, and just ignoring me… And then I don’t know, it got to a weird point. You stopped saying you loved me. Yeah, maybe I’m overreacting and every time you said ‘you too’ was genuine, but please look me in the eyes and say it.” Peter looked at her, determined, but paused at seeing her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. He did love her, he knew he did. But the words wouldn’t come out at all. It almost felt as if his heart was turning to dust, dragging him down slowly. She sniffled, hugging him again. “See? You can’t. We’ve just grown apart, you know we have.”

“But we can grow back together again! I can, I can respond more, we can try and chat more often, I know we can. I still do care so much about you, I do.” He pleaded, voice cracking. “We can work this out, please, Shuri, please.” She shook her head, moving her hands behind her as he reached for them, looking desperate. “Please don’t do this to me.”

“I’m so sorry… I can’t, I’m sorry, I need to go, I can’t do this.” She gave Peter one last look, turning back to her brother. “But you’re right. Maybe we will get close again.” Shuri left him behind, Peter leaning on the wall to steady himself as he burst into tears, going to leave before Tony saw him hanging around.

“You did it?” T’challa’s glare had lessened as he gave his sister a pitying look. “I know you didn’t want to. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you have to glare at him the whole time, stupid?” She remarked weakly, rubbing her eyes. “You know as well as I do that I didn’t break up with him because he was busy all the time. We both knew that would happen when we started dating.” He reached to put a hand on her shoulder as they made their way back to the jet, having only come to talk to Peter and drop something off to Tony.

“I am so sorry, Shuri, you know I am. Nobody wanted this to happen.” She jerked away from his touch, boarding the jet.

“I can name someone that wanted this to happen. I’m going to call Okoye.” Her voice was flat, as she pushed her beads and a hologram of Okoye showed up, looking as pitiful as T’challa. Nakia was with her, an equally sad look on her face. T’challa went to set the course, jet taking off at top speed.

_“Shuri… The Queen Mother is happy you’re on your way home, how did it go?”_ Nakia asked.

“She can suck it. It was terrible. Of course it was terrible.” She started to cry again, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. “But she’s happy? Happy I’m not giving myself to a low class white boy superhero? I’m so glad that she’s happy.” Shuri snarled, gaze piercing the two of them.

_“This is no way to behave. I understand that this was hard, but you are still a princess. You know that she and the council only want what’s best for you-“_ Shuri interrupted Okoye with another nasty look.

“I don’t even understand why the council has to be involved in anything I do. I’m not him!” She gestured to T’challa angrily, cutting off the feed.

* * *

 

At home, Peter curled into the couch with May, watching sad episodes of Glee with her as he wailed into her arms, refusing to tell her what happened.

Reaching Wakanda, Shuri brushed off her mother’s attempts to talk to her, rushing to her lab and burying herself in new weapons, new defenses, kimoyo bead updates, and the vibranium web shooters she had been making.

“Dude, what’s up with you? You’ve barely talked all week and you completely avoided answering questions at practice today?” Ned asked, the worry clear on his face.

“Please, princess, come out and talk to us. I can hear you crying through the door.” Nakia pleaded, knocking relentlessly on the door to her lab.

“Peter, stop ignoring us and tell us what happened!” MJ insisted, she and Ned cornering him in his apartment.

“Shuri, stop it, you know why this happened.” Okoye comforted her, attempts falling short.

* * *

 

“Nakia, I am beginning to think that the council’s decision was wrong. Why did they make this choice in the first place? She should be allowed to love who she wishes to.” The king sighed heavily, looking out a window over Wakanda. “Shuri hasn’t left her lab in weeks. She barely eats. I didn’t know the boy meant this much to her.” Nakia gave him an incredulous look, rolling her eyes.

“Those two have been together so long, she is bound to take it hard. You all ripped her away and didn’t give either of them a choice in the matter.”

“It was not my decision, and I argued against it.”

“You should’ve argued harder.” He groaned, head in his hands.

“I just want her to be happy, I hate seeing her like this.” Nakia took his arm, walking with him to Shuri’s lab.

“Talk to her, then. I hope your beads can open the door, she restricted almost all access into her lab.” He swiped them, the door clicking open. With a deep breath and a nod to his betroth, T’challa walked inside to see his sister jumping on the walls, swinging around with Peter’s webs.

“Shuri?” She stopped, sticking up in the corner. “What are you doing? How did you get up there?”

“I made them.” She was wearing long, metal, gold boots and gloves, glowing red at the tips. “Peter and I had thought maybe one day we’d both swing around New York together and I was making him vibranium web shooters, more updated, you know? I can still give them to him, but I guess it’s not the same.” Shuri climbed down, her face emotionless. “Can you leave?”

“Shuri, I wanted to talk to you-“ She cut him off, flinging a random metal piece at him.

“Get OUT!” Screaming, she threw another one at him, face flooding with tears. “Just leave, just leave, this is your fault! You should’ve fought more, y-you should’ve told Amma t-that- that I- I just can’t, I love him so much. And h-he probably hates m-me. I left him.” She fell to the floor, half-heartedly throwing a third metal piece, wailing into her- Peter’s- sweatshirt. T’challa slowly stepped back out, his heart breaking at what he saw. He knew this had to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched The Break Up Glee episode and The Quarterback while writing this.


	5. The Break Up Part 2/2 (angst/fluff)

“Okay, I officially call this emergency meeting to order.” MJ banged her hand on the table twice, looking around at the decathlon members. “The elephant in the room, Peter’s being a deserter again, but this time we actually know why.” Ned meekly spoke up.

"Shuri broke up with him, maybe two weeks ago now? He finally told us the other week- and according to his aunt, he comes straight home from school and barricades himself in his room until morning.”

“Finally, the princess realized she was with an annoying little dork, what’s wrong with that?” Flash leaned back, grinning, and one of the other members hit the leg of the chair and knocked him over.

“What’s wrong with that is that Peter is seriously upset over this and not only do we need him back to compete, he’s our friend and we should be helping, you ass.” MJ scowled at him, the group laughing as he scrambled back up and sat down. “Anyone got any ideas?”

“Get him a new girlfriend?” Flash snorted at that, rolling his eyes.

“Immerse him back into the club someway?”

“Talk to Shuri?” Ned raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, why not just talk to Shuri? I’m sure there’s a way to contact the princess of a remote nation in Africa just randomly.” He snarked slightly. “Sorry… I’m just worried. And annoyed. With her.”

“Okay, geniuses, have you considered just taking Peter out to cheer him up?” Flash muttered. MJ gave him a look.

“That… is actually a good idea. Ok, bye. Ned, come on.” She got up and walked out the door, leaving Ned to look at everyone else awkwardly before slowly rising and following her.

* * *

 

“Peter, open your damn door before I knock it down!” MJ banged on the door of the apartment, screaming loud enough for the neighbors to take notice. “And I won’t pay for repairs either, Parker!” The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Peter, shirt riding up slightly and looking extremely flushed. Ned gave him a weird look.

“Is- Is Shuri here or something? Did you guys make ou-up, I mean up. Make up?” Peter suddenly looked extremely ashamed, moving to the side to let them in.

“Is that Ned’s voice? Hi, Ned! Nice to see you again, it’s been a while.” Liz waved from Peter’s couch. “I’m just visiting for a bit and thought I’d stop by to see Peter.” MJ gave her a warm look, before swiftly kicking Peter in the leg.

“Hey, Liz! Mind if I borrow Peter for a second- Peter, pull your shirt down. Ned, stay here.” She ordered, pulling the hero back into the hall. “What the actual hell, Parker? You’re way too awkward to have somehow pulled that off so soon.”

“Well- I- We- When she left, I texted her? We actually became really good friends? A-and she came to visit, and I was still kind of mopey over t-the breakup, and then we kissed- well, she kissed me on the cheek and it was that weird accidental turn thing and now this is here we are?” His voice got higher and higher as he talked, blushing more. “It-It’s not like, a big deal, Shuri and I aren’t dating anymore- Not that Liz and I are, it’s just… casual?”

“Shut your mouth and let me think. You just broke up with Shuri like, two weeks ago-“

“I didn’t do it!”

“-and now you’re making out with Liz, which makes her a rebound, which is not really a Peter thing to do-“

“She’s not- it’s not like that!”

“-and now Shuri is standing at the end of the hallway looking like murder. Probably because you still look like sex-“

“MJ, shut up!” Peter turned quickly, seeing his ex looking back at him, eyes filling with tears. “What are you doing here?” She flinched at his harsh tone, and the two high schoolers noticed the guard behind her then.

“I- uhm, I came to give you this. I didn’t realize you were busy.” Her voice seemed hollow as she handed him a box, swiftly turning around and practically hurtling down the stairs. The guard, not Okoye for once, sighed heavily before glaring at Peter.

“You should realize her circumstances. Or be a little smarter, Spider.” She turned and walked after Shuri, leaving Peter and MJ confused and stunned.

“What does she mean by that? Is Shuri okay?” MJ glanced at her friend, seeing how worried he looked.

“How in the world were you making out with Liz when you’re still so clearly in love with Shuri?” Peter blushed again, before heading back in.

* * *

 

After some awkward conversation before Liz left and Ned forcing Peter to go take a shower and comb his hair, the three sat around in his room, the smell of something being burnt by Aunt May faintly permeating the room.

“Held against her will!”

“In her own kingdom? By who, her brother?”

“She just hates me.”

“No, bad, obviously not. She was crying.”

“There’s a coup in Wakanda and it’s for Peter’s protection!”

“That’s dumb, she would’ve asked the Avengers for help. I would’ve gone and helped.”

“Maybe she realized you were a buzzkill who doesn’t like the best ideas ever.”

“Maybe she realized he was friends with a dork like you, Ned.”

“Hey! Rude.” Ned turned to look at Peter. “Or maybe… it’s a royalty thing? Where she isn’t allowed to date below her? Sorry Peter.”

“But why would that be an issue now? I don’t understand, it’s dumb.” He groaned from where he was standing on the ceiling, letting the blood rush to his head.

“Maybe there’s an answer in that box you’ve been refusing to open.” MJ pointed out, the three of them turning to look at it, lying on the floor. “But someone is too scared to open it.”

“What if it’s a bomb?”

“Oh, get a grip! She loves- loved you! Would she really send you a bomb?!” She pointed out. “Open it.” Peter grabbed it reluctantly, opening it up. There was his sweater, which he took out slowly, heart breaking. A small wrapped package and a note lay beneath it.

“These are- she made me new web shooters. I remember her talking about all the upgrades she was going to give me and- here they are.” Peter sighed, examining them, and Ned and MJ exchanged worried looks.

“What about the note?” Peter opened it, eyes flying across the page.

_Peter,_

_I know you must hate me, and you should, obviously, because I’m the worst person in the world and I wish I hadn’t broken up with you. I love you so much. But we can’t be together anymore and that kills me, but I didn’t want to leave you without an actual, proper reason why. You know that the council hates me sometimes, because of my disregard for tradition. So they brought one back that I wasn’t allowed to ignore. I’m not supposed to have relations with anyone below my status, which is stupid, and they ordered me to- well, yeah. I didn’t want to. I had to, there are too many stupid royal rules and Bast knows what. I know it’s a terrible reason. I love you..._

_Shuri_

Peter growled, balling the note up and throwing it at the wall.

“Of course it was something like this, of course. Ned, you were right, it’s the royalty thing. She must be- oh my god, I made out with Liz to get back at her and she didn’t even- agh!” He groaned. “We- I need to go to Wakanda, or something, and figure this out.” MJ and Ned nodded.

“You’re crazy stupid, Peter Parker. But… good luck.” MJ said, giving him a mock salute. “You’re gonna need it.”

* * *

 

13 hours later, after some pleading with Aunt May and convincing Tony, the quinjet was landing in Wakanda. Peter stormed out, walking straight up the guards outside the palace doors.

“You need to let me in now!”

“Sir, we can’t do that. In fact, you shouldn’t be here at all.” They crossed their spears, looking stern.

“Let him in. We have much to discuss.” Nakia walked up to the gates as well, having seen the plane coming. “Welcome back, Mr. Parker. I presume my note got to you?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Your note?”

“Well, the words are Shuri’s, but I had to put them into words from her mutterings about the council and slip it in the box without her seeing.” She winked, walking him in. “How are you doing?”

“How am I doing? I just found out that-“

“Okay, okay, not good, I got it. Through here.” She led him up to Shuri’s lab, opening the door slowly and closing it behind him.

“Nakia, for the last time, I’m not hungry- Peter?” Shuri looked up at him, seeming frazzled and tired. “What are you doing here?” He just looked at her, how worn out she looked, eyes red with dark circles, hair sticking up out of a terribly made bun, hands fiddling with some wiring, and leapt forward, hugging her tightly. “Are you okay?” She asked. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, you broke up with me.” She stiffened in his arms, almost as if she was about to tug away. “But now I actually know why.”

“I wanted to tell you- how do you know?”

“Nakia.”

“Nakia…” Shuri sighed, letting go of him. “Even if you know and you’re here, they won’t let me-“

“So what? Why does it matter what they say?” Peter looked her in the eye, taking a deep breath. “Shuri, I love you. I am so madly in love with you. And I’m not going to let some council take you away from me.” Her eyes watered, and she kissed him.

“I love you too. I love you so much.” Shuri muttered, hugging him again. “And you’re right. I can’t let them stop me from being happy. With you. I want to be happy with you.”

“Then that’s what we’re going to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheheheheheheheheh :) please don't ask me how i thought any of this made sense


End file.
